Civilisation
by Golden Boots
Summary: There's a light on in the barn and Shane knows Lori's waiting there for him. But she's not the only one. Will he go for their proposal? Maybe it's the only way... Contains mature themes, some slash and a lot of fun! PLEASE NOTE: I do not own rights to the characters or plots from "The Walking Dead". Thank you to green eydmonkey over at LiveJournal for use of the image.


**Civilisation**

He followed her into the barn. Up on the first floor, where the hay was spread so thickly it was simply begging to have people roll in it, there was already an electric lantern burning. Lori'd been thinking ahead! Shane watched her firm behind sway as she climbed the wooden ladder and he followed. Her thighs were perfectly delineated by her skin-tight jeans and Shane was just about to reach out and slide his hand up between them when she reached the top floor and he saw who was already up there, sitting on a bale of hay, waiting for them. His hard-on died instantly.

"Shane." Rick nodded acknowledgement and climbed to his feet. His hat was in his hands and his serious pale eyes met his friend's frankly.

"A surprise party, huh?" said Shane, walking round in circles, scuffing up the hay with his feet. "So what's this all about?"

"We need to talk," said Lori, sliding her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

"We do? Hell, I thought we'd all jus' about talked our jaws off by now. Talkin' seems to be all we do."

"Then maybe it's time for action," said Rick.

Shane fixed him with a dark stare as he tried to figure out just what the hell that meant. They had a plastic bag with them that bulged suspiciously to his eyes. His left hand moved towards the back pocket of his jeans where he always kept his Swiss Army knife.

"Please, come sit down over here." Rick and Lori perched themselves on two bales of hay. There was a third there, too, all three arranged in a semi-circle.

Shane licked his lips and snorted a laugh. There was no way he was going to intrude on their cosy little group. "I'm jus' dandy standin'," he said.

"Okay," nodded Rick. The muscles in his jaw worked as he tried to find the words he had to say. "This –" he waved a hand around "- situation. It can't go on. It can_not_ continue as it is. I get the thing between you and Lori. I do. Maybe in the past, I woulda thought differently, reacted more negatively but the times have changed. That kinda jealous thinkin' does no-one any good anymore. We're all in this together."

"Right," said Shane, cynically.

Rick ignored his comment. "Now, I know you love Lori. And I know that, for a time, she gained great comfort from you. And I'm glad of it, I'm glad that two of the three people I love most in this whole world could help each other when they needed it, whatever form it took."

Shane couldn't resist glancing across at Lori, figuring out what she was making of Rick's pretty speech.

The woman he still loved was nodding and smiling at him.

"So, the way I figure it," Rick went on, "there's only three ways outta this situation. One: one of us goes. Just leaves this place and never comes back. But I have to tell you, Shane, I have no intention of abandonin' this farm."

"And I have no intention of abandonin' my husband and child," said Lori.

"Okay, I get it, you think _I _-"

"Listen, Shane," said Rick. "Option number two: one of us kills the other."

His face fell. He met his friend's eyes and something battled between them right then and there.

"Option number three: we come to a more civilised arrangement."

"This world ain't civil no more," came Shane's harsh whisper.

"But it can be!" Rick jumped to his feet. His hand moved like an axe as he laid it out the way he saw it. "Look, I love you man. I truly do. And I am not prepared to let your love for my wife be a poison between us. If it's _what you need –_" he paused and hung his head for a moment. The words were hard to say. " – then take it."

Now Shane was really confused. "You're sayin' you don't mind if I screw your wife behind your –"

"No, not behind my back. Nothin' should be hidden anymore."

Shane looked askance. "You're sayin' you wanna watch while me and Lori –"

"No! It's about the three of us now. The three of _us._"

His head jerked up. He looked from Lori to Rick back to Lori again. She had risen, too, and the couple looked over at him, their faces projecting mingled apprehension and excitement. Ha! Look at this – the moonlight fingering in through the gaps in the roof, the single lantern throwing alluring shadows across his friends' angular frames, the oceans and oceans of welcoming hay… Now he knew what they'd brought him here for. He drew himself up proudly. "I am not your toy," he said.

It was the wrong thing to say; it was the right thing to say. Instantly, they saw him as a sex object. Their earnest persuasiveness transmuted into erotic appraisal. Their eyes roamed over his body and even he saw himself as a sex object then. He realised all those gestures he made to establish himself as an alpha male were actually saying, I'm a vital male animal – come and get some o' me. His shirt was open a few buttons down revealing a hint of the fabulous landscape of his torso; his pants were hitched just right to show off his cock bulge hanging to the right (he always went commando just in case some poor girl might have need of him in an emergency); even his stance, weight shifted onto one leg, hand on hip, staring up at them from beneath a furrowed brow like some rentboy farmboy on the make… He saw himself as they were seeing him and blushed.

Rick threw his hat to one side and began to unbutton his police shirt, pulling it off his shoulders revealing a white T-shirt stained with sweat at the armpits and neck. There was a blood-spatter on it, too, from their fight of a few days before but whether the blood had come from the cut on his eye or the cut on Shane's lip was hard to tell.

Lori had kicked off her shoes and was pulling at her jeans like they were strangling her. She thumped back onto the hay bale, forcing the offending article off with her feet and hands. Then she marched right up to her former lover, put her arm around his neck, grabbed his right hand and placed it between her legs. "Kiss me," she urged. She was trembling wildly, her eyes huge, like some animal caught in a trap. Only she was the one laying the trap. It would only take a few seconds of uncertainty for the spell to be broken. Lori had to seize the moment.

Shane's eyes flicked across to Rick. The deputy's face was just as serious as Lori's. "Go on, now, Shane," he said with that familiar twisting, authoritarian movement of his head, "go on and kiss my wife. It's the only way."

She reached up and placed her mouth on his, tasting his full lips like they were some juicy, tropical fruit. Her eyes closed and she moved in to kiss him deeper but Shane's suspiciousness overwhelmed him for a moment and he grasped her by the shoulders, holding her away from him. "What the fuck is this?" he whispered.

Lori surprised him then by grabbing his shoulders in exactly the same grip. She looked him sternly in the face. "This is what has to happen now. It's the only way. Listen to me – _I _am making this happen. It's not you or him, it's me. I want this. Blame me, Shane. I'm sick, I'm perverted." She pressed her body so tightly to him, he had to grasp her waist to stop the willowy woman from losing her balance. "I'm telling you you have to do this. It's not your choice anymore."

The big shoulders sank. The big head nodded forwards, mesmerised by her talk of nonvolition, liberation. Lori capitalised on it, pulling his mouth down again and plunging her tongue inside it. He moaned into her. She withdrew her tongue and licked across his lips with a long tongue, a satyr's tongue, transforming her face into the very image of a taunting seductress. "Do it," she urged. "Fuck us, Shane. Fuck us both."

That did the trick. Some switch was tripped. He grabbed her hips and pushed her across the room, past Rick and down into the hay. Immediately, he loomed over her like some monstrous black cloud. Ultra-real. Lori had forgotten, since returning to the sweet arms of her husband, how glorious it was to have this huge bear's crushing weight descend upon her with its ravenous mouth and greedy eyes. Shane's pelvis crashed its way between her thighs, somehow managing not to break her in two and his crotch ground against hers. His eyes flicked up and sideways, though, to where Rick now knelt in the hay beside them and there was still a hint of suspicion, a touch of fear.

Lori couldn't see what Rick was doing from this angle but she heard the clinking of his belt buckle and the hiss of his fly coming undone. She pictured that long prick of his unfurling into his hand. Had Shane ever seen that prick? Sure, he must've, guys go piss together all the time and whether they're inclined that way or not, they surely sneak a peek for comparison. It was unlikely he'd ever seen it hard, though. So what did he think?

Shane's hips ground on automatic but his eyes were rooted to the sight of his friend's handsome cock throbbing in his hand. It was average in thickness but long and curved upwards slightly like a samurai sword. As Shane watched, Rick spread his knees further apart and pushed his hips forward lewdly as he began to stroke his hard-on in earnest – long, self-loving strokes. There was a black bruise turning blue and green at the edges running to the left of Rick's navel. It was where Shane had slugged him during the fight. It quivered as his friend's belly quivered with the pleasure and Shane experienced a strong desire to reach out and stroke it. Rick's hand was making a rasping sound as it moved, dry skin over dry skin, then a pearl of pre-cum squeezed its way out of the end of the man's prick and his hand stopped its frantic movement to slowly smear the lubricant all around the cockhead, luxuriating in the teasing sensation. Rick's cock twitched – his tongue, pointed and reptilian, slipped out from between his teeth to touch his upper lip – he pulled off his white T-shirt and threw it away from him, and the sweat trickled down his heaving chest, the clenching muscles of his stomach. Those sea-coloured eyes swung up to lock with those of his best friend, his enemy. There was a dark emotion in them but exactly what it was was impossible to fathom – anger, hatred, lust…

Shane began to dry hump Lori furiously, his own cock pressing angrily against the restraint of his trousers like the arm of a prisoner thumping his cell wall. He reached forward and ripped open her sleeveless blouse, buttons flying everywhere, then he pulled down her bra to her waist, exposing her tits, laying her bare. He began to run his hands over the mounds, squeezing as he pushed up, pinching the nipples as he dragged his palms down. Lori's breasts might not be big but the ever hard, teat-like nipples made up for it. They were so pinchable, suckable, torturable. He grasped one hard between finger and thumb and pulled upwards, cruelly stretching the skin of her breast.

Lori whimpered and let her head drop back. Now she could see Rick. He had moved forwards so one knee was beside her head and the other was beside her shoulder. His cock and balls loomed over her face, his hard belly and hairy chest visible above and his face tilted down to look into hers. The expression in his eyes was hard, possessed. When was the last time she'd seen him from this angle? When she went down on him these days – and she did, their lovemaking was nothing if not fair and polite – it was always with Rick lying back on a bed, eyes closed, half-smiling, going wherever he needed to go inside his head to come while Lori efficiently blew him. She hadn't really enjoyed doing it for a long time. Now, they were both truly in the moment and Rick's dominant pose told her she had to suck it, that there was no escape. There was nothing she wanted to do more than reach up and take him in her mouth. So long, his hard-on was, already so slick with pre-cum. How could she ever have forgotten how magnificent it was? She stretched her tongue to the root to make first contact, licking the underside of the head then, as he lowered it so it lay across her face, she took the shaft horizontally between her lips and ran them up and down, coating it with saliva. One of Rick's hands came down and he ran his thumb across her lips, then he shifted position slightly, took the head of his cock and pushed it into her mouth. Lori sucked like it was all she was made to do, her tongue working away on the underside at the same time. She propped herself up on her elbows. She was like a sea anemone, all parts of her straining towards that which could give her sustenance, mouth questing upwards, drooling as it worked; nipples pushing towards their source of pressure and pain; groin thumping against Shane's, clitoris grinding against pubic bone. She could feel her wetness soaking her panties, surely transferring to the crotch of Shane's trousers. This was all happening too fast…

Rick's breath was becoming ragged. He had pushed his briefs and those brown trousers with the white stripe down to mid-thigh and Shane could see the man's taut ass clenching and unclenching spasmodically. His own cock was fit to burst though all he was really doing was frotting and watching, frotting and watching. And look, Lori's body was going stiff, her eyelashes fluttering against those high-boned cheeks! It was too soon. If they were going to do this thing, they had to do as much as they could, make it as perfect as they could, just in case they never lived to do it again.

Shane lifted Lori, Rick's cock slapping out of her mouth and making the slim man wince with disapproval. He got her straddling his lap as he knelt, then he tipped her backwards so her chest was level with his mouth and he fixed his lips around her right nipple. He sucked long, hard and deep.

Her husband smiled at the sight of this, knowing how much his wife loved to have her nipples sucked. It seemed, in the short time they'd had together, she'd trained his best friend rather well. Lori's head sank back sending her dark locks rippling down her back. But did Shane know she'd always wondered what it would feel like to have both…?

With a knowing, one-sided smile, Rick slid his arms around Lori's waist, going between her and Shane, and helped hold her upright as he bent to take her left nipple in his mouth. He played with the teat for a few moments, rolling his tongue around it, wetting it, letting his mouth enjoy the feeling of it jutting proudly between his lips then settled himself down to the deep sucking of her. Every now and then, his head bumped against Shane's, his arm pressed into his friend's stomach and the sweaty material of his shirt. Jesus, why hadn't he taken that thing off yet?

Lips curved and everted, Lori put her head back and gave a great sighing cry. The twin sensations of suction were exquisite with a distinct feeling of _outwardness_ so different from the pleasure she felt in all the parts of her pussy. Having said that, the pleasure in all those places was coming on strong now as the deep pulling on her tits continued and hands began to run down between her legs. She flopped her head down to watch the action. In the shadowy light from moon and lantern, she could see their heads moving on her breasts, dedicated to the task, circling slowly as they drew on the flesh. Rick, who knew her best, never let the suction subside, keeping the pressure nice and steady. She ran the back of her hand against his stubbly, hollow cheek – hollowed out all the more by his sucking – then sank her fingers in dark, wavy hair, pulling him ever tighter onto her. She felt him smile, chuckle even, around her nipple. "Greedy bitch," came his muffled voice.

The head on the other side lifted then, the head whose hair not so long ago she'd also been able to run her fingers through. "Greedy fuckin' bitch," he echoed, lapping at her nipple as if it were her clit. His dark eyes met hers, soft and animal simultaneously. If it hadn't been for those damned eyes of his, their fling might never have happened. She had always gone for the sensitive guy type not meathead hotheads. But Shane had a refreshingly expressive face atop that beefcake body and eyes that were windows into a soul that was complex and ocean-wide. And if they had never had that fling, they wouldn't be here now, three people semi-naked, uncontrollably hot for each other. Rick and Shane's faces were so close, their unshaven cheeks brushing with an audible _shss_; they breathed each other's breath.

Though the sensation of having both nipples sucked at the same time was making her body throb towards orgasm, there was still so much Lori needed and she couldn't wait any longer, especially now Shane's fingers had found their way under the rim of her panties and were dabbling at the entrance of her pussy, gathering the moisture and rubbing it onto her clit. Rick's palm was on her stomach, swirling and massaging over the flesh. She bit her lip and placed her hands on top of the men's heads, pushing them down south while she flopped back into the hay and spread her legs as wide as they could go.

They looked at her pussy. Both of them seemed frozen, lips parted, eyes glazed. Lori's panties were white, filched from a convenience store a week or so ago, to be worn and then discarded in these transient times. They were ever-so-slightly frou-frou with embroidered blue butterflies. Very sweet and very girly. It was Shane who first broke the tension, grabbing the edge of her panties and yanking them up so they stretched painfully tight over her pussy, digging into the outer pussy lips and showing off every contour of the inner. Rick panted explosively as he saw the small nub of her clit straining against the material, the dark patch where her juices had already drenched the crotch. The scent of her reached his nostrils – and Shane's – and that was it. They both dived forward, Rick fixing his mouth on Lori's inner thigh and surprising her by biting into the flesh while Shane ripped her pantie crotch to one side and plunged in, tongue and fingers together. Lori moaned as two of Shane's fingers went to the hilt as he sought to penetrate her as deeply as he could then withdrew partially so they could flicker at the entrance of her pussy, tickling and vibrating the sensitive first inch or so. His mouth played with her clitoris, lapping it, circling it, pressing it, sucking it. And look at Rick's face, riveted by the sight he never normally got to see – the clitoris growing red and throbbing under the ministrations of a man's tongue. Shane withdrew his fingers altogether then opened his mouth as wide as he could and clamped it over Lori's entire crotch, bringing his lips together in one huge pussy-kissing motion. Lori cried out, pushing her little cunt up towards him. As Shane drew back from the kiss, a string of fresh pussy juice connected his soft lips to hers. Without thinking, Rick pushed forwards, his own lips meeting Lori's pussy and his friend's mouth simultaneously and sucked up the juice. Rick and Shane's eyes met.

"Take off that shirt." Lori was back up on her elbows; her voice was stern suddenly and not to be challenged. "Rick, make him take off that fuckin' shirt."

"What the fuck?" said Shane, sitting back on his heels.

Rick tipped his head to one side and looked at him as if to say, Are you really going to argue with this now? With just the hint of a smile, he reached over and began to unbutton Shane's dark blue shirt, revealing inch after inch of superbly muscled flesh as he did so.

"I can do it myself," snapped Shane but his movements to push Rick's hands away were half-hearted. His shirt was now undone to his navel.

"Let Rick do it, Shane," said Lori.

He glanced down at her, expecting to see that imperious look in her green eyes again but her gaze was fixed on where her husband's hands now lay against her ex-lover's stomach and as she watched, she ran her own hands between her legs, up and down in great sweeps, stopping now and then to rub or tweak some sensitive part. Lolling in the hay in the remnants of her clothes, she should've looked like some lewd whore but with her graceful body and the earnest lust in her eyes, she was closer to something divine.

And it made it all okay. For some reason, the presence of a woman legitimised this man-on-man contact, made it less threatening, more like the sex they were both used to. _She_ was telling them to do it, _she _was turned on by it. While _she_ was there, there was a safety net.

Still, neither of them had done anything like this before. Rick's hands were trembling as he slid them under the collar of Shane's now fully open shirt. He moved himself forward so that, as the shirt fell from his friend's husky shoulders, their chests met, their foreheads pressing together. Silky-smooth skin and skin dusted with dark hair moved together. Their tentative faces were almost mirror images of each other, pressed cheek to cheek as their hands explored each other's chests, playing that sweetly ambivalent same-sex game – delighting, comparing, delighting, comparing. Shane felt a twinge of smugness that his muscles were larger than Rick's but his hands found pleasure in the perfect contours of his friend's body, more elegant and Apollonian than his own. The body hair excited him, too – so very, very masculine. He surprised Rick by bending his head to kiss across that firm, hairy chest. Then he brought his head up slowly for what he knew they must do.

The kiss on the lips. And it was so different and so the same. There was the harsh buzz of stubble against the lips, the larger mouths, of course, but above all, there was the oh-so-familiar sweetness of it. Lips, tongues, teeth – it was the same, the same. Shane's hands reached up and grasped Rick by the hair, pulling him deeper into his kiss, reaming his mouth with his tongue. Forgetting, Rick reached up to do the same, then finding nothing but a buzz cut to grab onto, his hands dropped to Shane's shoulders, fingers digging into the flesh and pulled him into him that way instead. Then, as their initial deep kiss evolved into something lighter, the two of them just touching lip flesh and teasing with the tips of their tongues, Rick reached down and released his friend's cock from its imprisonment.

He'd always known it would be impressive. Shane had never shown any reticence in pulling it out at the urinal and pissing heartily. In his leisure time in his previous life, he had sat perpetually with his knees wide apart, his package bulging magnanimously. His big smile had shown he was a man content with the gifts he'd been given. To see it hard, though, that was going to be something special.

It was thick and meaty, its purple head and veins pulsing though it leaked no pre-cum as Rick's had. It sprang out of its confinement and pressed itself against Rick's belly. His own cock, which had lost a little of its hardness while they'd focused on Lori, jerked to attention again and vied against his friend's. "Shane," he said in that gravelly Southern drawl, "some day, I'm gonna suck that cock of yours." He grabbed hold of Shane's hips and thrust his own forwards so their pricks slid against one another. He made sordid little fucking motions.

"Rick, you're dirty," said Shane huskily as he also reached for his partner's hips then slid his hands round to his buttocks instead.

"Oh yeah," said forgotten Lori, "yeah, I'm gonna come." She'd lost the panties and now her fingers worked frantically on her pussy. Her vacant stare was fixed on her beautiful boys who were fucking each other, fucking each other…

Rick and Shane shared an amused glance then knelt between Lori's thighs to watch as her fingers buzzed and thrummed, and they stroked their own pricks in a lazy fashion. A moment or two later and Lori was jerking upwards, her stomach bucking as she let out a shivery gasp. A spray of clear fluid shot out of her as she came, hitting both Rick and Shane in the face. Lori sighed then looked up at them and giggled. She brought her knees together and posed like a fairy who's just played the naughtiest trick on a couple of unsuspecting humans.

Rick grinned as he looked at Shane. "You didn't know she could do that?"

Shane had the stunned look of a guy trying to work out if his girlfriend's just pissed on him. The pearly moisture still glistened on his right cheek; was beginning to drip off his chin.

"She don't do it every time, just when she's suitably motivated." He laid the palm of his hand over Lori's crotch and pressed it in gentle circles. "You easin' down now, aren't you, darlin'?" He looked at his friend again and licked his own lips. Lori's spray had caught him full in the mouth. "Taste it," he urged. "Girl cum!"

"Girl cum." Shane brought his fingers to his face and smeared the juice across to his lips. His tongue stole out and tasted it contemplatively.

That did it for Rick. He grabbed the back of his friend's neck, pulled him close and slid his tongue into his mouth. The taste of his wife's pussy blending with the taste of his friend, the taste of male perspiration, was sending Rick over the edge. His movements were becoming grasping, savage – endgame.

Shane grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away slightly. He met his eyes then tipped his head towards Rick's prone wife, a sly grin curling on his lip.

Rick needed no more instruction than that.

Lori felt her husband's arms pull her up then wrap around her waist as he embraced her from behind. He nuzzled against her shoulder and neck as they spooned the way they both loved. As his lips came up to her ear, his middle finger reached down and moved along her crevice, checking she was still wet and ready. He whispered, "It's time to let Shane fuck you."

Her eyes went wide and she looked up at her ex-lover with fearful excitement. He had pulled off his boots and canvas pants, and was now completely naked except for the silver 22 chain that gleamed and bumped against his chest as he shuffled towards her on his knees, arms reaching out to her. His prick was fully erect now and like a torpedo directed at her. She found herself mewling as Rick lifted her and settled her legs over Shane's thighs. She was not a small woman but so light, her husband could lift her as if she weighed nothing. He grasped Shane's prick at the base and the two friends manoeuvred the woman's hips into the right position. "Take it, Lori," Rick urged. "Take it, take it."

She put back her head and cried out as the head of Shane's cock found her entrance and began to split her open. For a second, she tensed, wondering how much pleasure it was polite to show in front of a husband whose prick, though long and artful, had never torn her asunder like this. Poor Rick – his cock was so long, he could never fit all of it into her. "I only go so far!" she used to whine, pushing out her bottom lip. Rick had always shown immense self-control, holding back so he didn't hurt her, employing those clever, long fingers of his to bring her pleasure but never able to fully let go himself. She could feel those clever fingers on her hips now, the clever tongue at her ear – "Take it all!" She pushed down hard with her pelvis and fully impaled herself on Shane's meat. Everyone cried out. Lori flung herself forward onto her lover's chest and began to feast on the flesh, licking and sucking and nibbling, the palms of her hands running over the twin bulges of his pectoral muscles and up to his thick neck. She looked as if she were begging him for something, hanging onto his neck, pleading for something.

Shane knew exactly what she was pleading for. He gripped her waist – though he didn't need to as his friend's strong arms were holding her in place – and fucked up into her wildly, letting go with all the animal frenzy he'd kept so long inside.

"Stop," said Rick. He laid a hand on Shane's hip. "Don't move." The moment froze along with their bodies then Rick grasped Lori even more tightly, his forearms pushing her breasts upwards so the nipples seemed to jut right into Shane's face, then he began to lift her entire torso up and down, impaling her over and over on his friend's cock, using him as a giant dildo. He was staring over her shoulder at the place where they joined, watching Lori's juices make Shane's cock glisten, listening to the sticky sound of their fucking.

It was taking more control than Shane could muster to remain still. His face was working angrily with the delicious torture, his teeth bared, his lower jaw jutting forward. Perspiration began to trickle down his forehead.

Teasingly, Rick said, "Hey, Shane – how does it feel to fuck my wife?"

"Good," he grunted, taking that as his signal to break off from his static position and thrust up hard into Lori again.

"How does it feel, pushing into her tight pussy? How does it feel, making her your fuck-slut?"

Shane looked up with a savage grin. "How's it gonna feel when you fuck her in that tight ass of hers?"

"What?" said Lori.

"Oh yeah," said Rick, mouth still beside her ear. "That what I'm gonna do."

"Rick, I don't think…" Her voice trailed away as her body tensed. Instantly, Shane's penetration became uncomfortable. Her forehead creased as she tried to focus on accommodating him. She hadn't really expected this. In all their years together, her husband had never once pressurised her to try anal – had never gone anywhere near her asshole, in fact. Shane, on the other hand, had made that request maybe one in every three times they'd been together. The answer every time had been no. It wasn't that she disliked the idea of it or the sensation – she'd experimented alone many a time on rainy afternoons when Carl was at school and Rick out on patrol, sliding a variety of well-lubed objects into her rectum. The orgasms she'd had had been earthshattering. It was just that Shane's cock was so thick and his pelvis, once he got going, was such a battering ram, she'd felt sure he would tear her and with no medical help around, she wasn't going to risk it. He'd had to content himself with sneaking a dabble at her anus while he went down on her, occasionally pushing one of his big fingers part way in. She'd pretended she had somehow not noticed even while secretly pushing her pulsing hole against the stiff point of his finger. Never the request from her sweet, decent husband, though, even though his slimmer cock might fit just right…

Where was he, by the way, her sweet, decent husband? When had this strange cross-pollination of sexual personalities taken place? Now Shane was stroking her hair, his lips fluttering delicately up her throat, sucking at her chin – sweet, sweet. Rick had grabbed the plastic bag with its load of goodies and he was pressing her cheeks apart, forcing cold lube into her anus. His tongue had found her ear, too, and he was sticking it into her like a little cock.

Perhaps if it had been Shane behind her, she'd have said no. If they hadn't had any lube, she'd have said no. If she hadn't been to the toilet about an hour ago, just in case, she'd have said no but she had! So, what the hell? She squeezed her sphincter around Rick's finger to show him her pleasure. He gasped in her ear and pulled back so their eyes could meet. It was wondrous, like looking into the eyes of a stranger, a potent stranger you're about to fuck for the very first time.

Rick grabbed the lube again and smothered his cock in it while Lori continued to rock on Shane. He positioned himself so his hard-on was underneath her and his knees were bumping against his friend's. He spread her cheeks once more and pressed the head of his cock against her puckered, wet little hole. "Push out," he commanded.

Where had he learnt _that?_ Lori mused and then she felt the size of what was pushing to gain access to her and she tensed again. It felt far bigger than anything she'd ever put inside herself. It was like a beach ball pressing relentlessly against her tiny hole. Then she remembered to breathe, the lube worked its magic and four inches of her husband's stiff pole plunged up into her bowels. It felt like napalm and deep muscle massage at the same time. The skin of his cock was like silk and its fullness stretched her deliciously. Rick made a minor adjustment to his position and then he forced the rest of himself into her, all eight inches, all the way in.

All the way in!

He groaned with the sweet relief of being able to penetrate fully, fuck someone fully – an experience he'd known so rarely in his life.

Lori's head fell back onto his shoulder. "I'm fi - I'm filled!" she gasped.

Rick hunched forward so he was virtually straddling Shane's thighs as much as she was. He reached around so his embrace included his friend as well as his wife and Shane immediately did the same. All three were pressed together as tightly as possible, chest to back to chest to chest, in a tight little fuck bundle.

Then the fucking began in earnest, Shane powering his way towards his orgasm, pelvis thrusting firmly and efficiently but loving the closeness, the scent of Lori's hair, her nipples rubbing against his chest. He could feel Rick's muscular arms around his waist quivering with the tension as his hands gripped the buttocks that were forcing another man's cock into his wife's cunt.

For Lori, the sensation of being filled in both holes was almost too much. The only empty orifice, her mouth, gaped wordlessly, almost soundlessly, as she focused all of her attention on the penetrations. The shaft in her pussy was like fire, pressing upwards into all the right places while the cock up her rear quivered, Rick not fucking her in and out but keeping most of his shaft buried inside her and bumping against her ass cheeks. It felt like a vibrator gone all the way up to her heart. The foundation of her world now consisted of strong, rough-haired thighs; hard chests and bellies crashing into her front and back; sweat; squeezing, probing fingers; the words, "Fuck! Fuck!"; soft skin; rough skin; tongues and their saliva; pained baritone cries in her ear. Ah, she was privileged, she was blessed!

Shane watched his friend's movements become more frantic, his face adopt that blank grimace of approaching orgasm. He was pouring with sweat, his stomach muscles contorting with the effort. Shane slapped the palm of his hand against the ugly bruise on Rick's stomach, the one he'd caused. He'd seen Rick pause and grasp his side for days after landing that punch – it must surely be hurting him now but nothing was going to stop this man from coming, not pain not anger not fear not the feel of his frenemy's hand pressing against the wound.

"Shane," said Rick, teeth grinding. "How about I fuck you in the ass like this some day?"

"You wish."

With that, Rick leant back, grasped Lori's hips with both hands and spasmed four or five times, seeing in his mind's eye his white-hot jism spurting up into his wife's bowels. She let out a dark cry and he fell back, whimpering, into the hay. As he recovered his breath, he watched his friend perform his favourite trick, stuffing his thick tongue into Lori's mouth at the same time as his hard prick jerked in orgasm. He realised, belatedly, that he had a fabulous view from here as he saw Shane's cock slide in and out a final few times, Lori's pussy lips clinging to the shaft on every out stroke. His hands gripped her buttocks, pulling the cheeks apart and Rick watched a thin stream of his own semen trickle out of her anus and onto Shane's thigh.

With a final grunt, Shane finished his orgasm, laid Lori gently back in the hay then collapsed unceremoniously on top of her.

It was several minutes before they came back to reality. Shane rested his cheek on his forearm and reached over to lift a lock of Lori's hair and bring it to his lips. "So, Lori, wife-o-my-best-friend –" he heard Rick chuckle "- how many times did you come?"

She rolled her head to look at him. He was a puppy dog again, big ole eyes projecting that adorable mixture of desire and defensiveness but the smile that was playing around his lips was slightly smug. The bitch in her rose to the challenge. "Only that one time," she said archly.

"What?" cried Shane and Rick in unison.

"You gotta be kiddin' me," said Rick.

"When? When?" Shane.

"The time both you guys bought it. In the face." She was giggling evilly again.

Shane pushed himself up onto his knees and shook his hanging head. He looked genuinely peeved. "You're tellin' me you didn't come once when we was poundin' you in the ass and pussy?"

"I wanted to! I was so close but I had to hold myself back. Ah ah ah – listen! When you're fuckin', you don't feel pain or at least pain and discomfort are transformed into somethin' else. But as soon as you come, the real, painful world comes crashing back in. There was no way I was gonna let myself come while I was being impaled by two cocks, It would've felt like I'd fallen out of a window and landed on iron railins or somethin'." Her eyes turned sly and she glanced at each of her sweet, spent boys in turn. "Maybe one day, you'll get to know how it feels yourselves."

Silence.

"Oh purr-lease!" She laughed into their hypocrisy then grabbed Rick's hat and flung it at Shane, catching him full in the face for the second time that day.

"Hey." Shane grabbed the hat and set it on his own head. "I think it looks pretty good on me." He licked his bottom lip then dragged his teeth across it as he stretched up to his full height.

"No. Fuckin'. Way." Rick was up from his tumbled position and lunging towards his wicked friend who danced out of the way just in time. They began to chase each other around the barn, buck ass nekkid the pair of them bar the jaunty leather hat.

"Jeez," said Lori, shaking her head. "It's like 'Brokeback Mountain' in here." She raised an eyebrow as she considered that possibility. Then she drawled, "Don't I wish!"


End file.
